Carla's Big Secret
by Sheila Kimbrell
Summary: Carla is having a baby for Sam and is scared to tell him. Chapter 3 is up! I am in the process if redoing this story and finishing it. Sorry it is taking so long to complete it. NOTE: I had to get a new account but the whole story will be published here.
1. Rebecca Knows

_**Carla's Big Secret**_

**Chapter 1: Rebecca Knows**

Sam took Carla outside while Rebecca was in her office. Cliff and Norm were at the other end of the bar drinking beer like they always do. Sam and Carla almost had it out because he said she had too many kids. She is pregnant again with Sam's child (who does not know the child is his). Only Sam and Rebecca know that she is pregnant. Carla already has eight children.

The next day, Woody came in and said he found something it his attic. Carla, who is trying to remain calm said, "You found your Mom in the attic." Woody answered. "No, My Mom does not belong in the attic." "Hey, Woody," Sam said. "What is going on with you today?" "Oh, hi Sam I found this book in my attic. I think it might be worth something someday." "What a dime?" Carla shouted. "It's more then a dime, Carla."

Norm comes in the bar. "NORM!" They all shout. "How's God treating you, Norm?" Sam said. "He caught me in bed with his wife." Norm answered. "What's wrong Norm." Sam asked. Then comes in Rebecca. "Oh sorry, Norm, I have to get my catch of the day." Sam said as he goes into Rebecca's office. "Hi, Rebecca?" Sam said. "What is it Sam? I really have a lot of work to do." Becky said. "Like.." Sam said. "Give Carla a baby shower when the time comes." Becky said.

Then Cliff entered the bar. "Hi Cliff." Norm said. "Hi Norm." Cliff said. "What is with Sam." Woody said. "I have no idea what's going on." Carla said lying. Sam and Becky came out of the office. "Oh, Sam Can I see you for a minute." Carla said. "Sure Carla. Give me a minute ok." Sam said. Now Bucket-head" Carla shouted. "Ok. ok. Carla." Sam said. "Sam, I don't think I can do this. I mean I am having other baby and I don't know who the father is." Carla said. "I really have to go now. Can have the rest of the day off?" "Sure Carla. Take all the time you need." Sam said. "Thanks, Sam." Carla said.

"Rebecca can I see you for a minute?" Carla said in the hall. "What is it, Carla?" Rebecca said. "Becky, as you know I am pregnant with my ninth child." Carla said. "Yes, Carla, I know I was there when you told Sam." Becky said. "That's not half the story, Rebecca. I lied about not knowing who the father is." Carla said. "You know who the father is?" Becky said. "Yes and he works here." Carla said. "Oh Carla you didn't." Rebecca said. It was a one night stand I swear." Carla said. Then comes in Cliff who wants to talk to Becky. "Can I talk to you, Ms. Howe?" He said. "Hi Carla, I did not see you there." "I will be there in a minute, Cliff?" Rebecca said to Cliff. "So are you going to tell me who." She continues with Carla. "Please don't get mad and promise you will not get mad." Carla said. Oh Carla I won't." Rebecca said.

"Who is it, Carla?" Rebecca asked her. "The baby is for Sam." Carla confessed. "WHAT!" Rebecca said loud. "Does he know?" She continued. "NO! Please don't tell him. I will tell him when the time comes." Carla told Rebecca. Then Cliff comes in. "Ms. Howe, I need to talk to you." Cliff asked her. "Coming Cliff. Can we talk about this later at my apt. this evening, Carla?" Rebecca asked her. "Sure what time?" Carla asked her. "Is 7 ok with you?" Rebecca asked. "Sure." Carla answers her.

Back at the bar, Sam, who has no idea what's going on in Rebecca's office, is pouring Norm his 5th glass of beer if the day. "How's Mrs. Peterson?" Woody asked Norm. "Fine I guess!" Norm answered. Just as he finished talking Carla left Rebecca's office. She went to tell Sam she was leaving now. "Sam I am leaving now! This baby is killing me." She told him. "Ok Carla. See you tomorrow." Sam told her. Just then Rebecca comes out of her office. Sam stops her. "Ok what was that all about?" Sam asks her. "What Carla or Cliff?" Rebecca asked him. "Carla!" He told her. "Can't two women talk?" Rebecca told him.


	2. Carla's Story

**Chapter 2: Carla's Story**

It was pushing 7 o'clock and Carla stopped by Cheers on her way to Rebecca's. Sam, Cliff, and Woody were there. "Hi Carla, I am surprised to see you back here tonight. I thought you were going to Rebecca's tonight." Sam asked. "Oh I am Sammy. Just wanted to stop by here first." Carla answered. Just then Norm walks in. "NORM!" Everyone shouted. "How are u doing tonight?" Sam asked him. "You will find out as soon as I get this beer." Norm answered.

As soon as Norm made his comment Carla left for Rebecca's apt. When she got to the apt. she knocked on the door. Rebecca answered the door. "Your late, Carla" Rebecca told her. "I know, I am sorry, Becky." She told her. "I had to go to Cheers before coming over. I'm in love with him, Rebecca." She continued. "In love with who, Carla?" Rebecca asks. "I'm in love with Sam Malone, Rebecca." She answered Rebecca. "Now tell me the story about the one night stand." Rebecca asks Carla.

"Ok the story began 3 months ago. I was still grieving for Eddie. Sam came over to keep me company. I had a crush on Sam for a very time. He kept going out with bimbos, even that bimbo Diane. "Carla started. "So you were jealous?" Rebecca asked her. "Yes I was. This crush was hard on me. To keep it secret for years. Now back to 3 months ago, we had a movie on then we fell asleep. Then in the middle of the night, I was crying for Eddie. Sam woke up because of my crying. He hold me and told me it was ok. Then we kissed. Then we went to the bedroom and made love and then last month I found out I was 2 months pregnant with his child." Carla finished. "Wow! What a story!" Rebecca told her. "Do you want to stay here for the night? Its late and I and want to see you get hurt." Rebecca continued. "Sure. Thank You. But I have nothing to wear." "Its ok, Carla." Rebecca told her. Then they went to sleep.


	3. Diane's Return

**Chapter 3: Diane's Return**

Three days go bye and Sam is opening the bar. Then once the door was open here comes Woody. "Good morning, Sam!" Woody told Sam . "Good Morning to you too, Woody." Sam responded. Then Rebecca comes and went straight to her office and locked the door like she always does. "Where's Carla?" Sam asks Woody. "Really don't know, Sam? He answers his boss. Right after Woody spoke Carla came in. "Sorry I'm late Sam. I had a doctors appt. and it ran late." Carla told Sam. "Its ok Carla." Sam responded.

Just then Norm comes in. "Norm!" Everyone shouted. "How's it hanging Norm?" Woody asks Norm. "High" Responded Norm. Then Cliff comes in. Sam pours Norm and Cliff a glass of beer. Carla is being a good waitress when Rebecca comes out of her office. "Carla, Can I speak with you?" Rebecca said coming out. "Sure! I'll be there in a second." Carla answered. Rebecca went back to her office. Carla goes in. "Carla sit down." Rebecca said. "What's wrong, Rebecca?" Carla said. "I can't believe I am saying this but I will help you with Sam." Rebecca told her. "You will. Gee that's swell of you! Carla told her. "I have to go back to work now, Becky" She told her. "Ok Carla."

Just when Carla left Rebecca's office, Diane walks in. "Here is a bimbo now." Carla said to herself. "Hi, Carla!" Diane said. "Look what the cat dragged in?" Carla responded. "You still have that wit of yours huh, Carla?" Diane told Carla as she went to the bar. Sam then comes in from taking his break. He does not see Diane outside before she comes in. "Diane Chambers, is that you?" her said to her. "Yep! Its me, Sam." Diane responded. "What are u doing here, Diane?" Sam asked. "Oh, Sam I missed you!" Diane tells him. "I can't live without you." She continues. Just then Carla gets up and heads out the door but before she does she said "Get a room!" She knew that with Diane back there is no chance she can get Sam to love her. " After she left Sam said. Diane do u want to come over tonight?" "Sure Sam!" She replied.


	4. Sam and Diane

**Chapter 4: Sam and Diane**

When Cheers closed for the night Sam headed home before his big date with Diane. Carla, who came back after Diane left, was putting stuff up for the night. She then went to Rebecca. "Becky, Can I see you for a minute?" She asked her. "Sure Carla, What is it?" Rebecca responded. "Sam is going out with that Bozo"

**To Be Continued**


End file.
